kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
True Self Dismissal
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Synopsis Gentaro and the others are convinced that their new Homeroom Teacher is the Zodiarts that is currently rampaging, however, Ryusei figures out that the culprit is not their teacher. Plot During the fight, the Pegasus Zodiarts kicks Kamen Rider Fourze while his guard is down, upon claiming to be Utsugi, as he attempts to persuade her to loose the Zodiarts Switch. Kamen Rider Meteor manages to land a blow to the monster's side before the Virgo Zodiarts arrives to cover the Pegasus Zodiarts's escape. Later that night, with Hayami demanding an explanation on why she helped the Zodiarts, the Virgo Zodiarts explains that Gamou has deemed the Pegasus Zodiarts to have the potential to become one of the Horoscopes and would be supported as such. The next day, Gentaro and company meet the rakugo club's president Natsuji Kijima who helped in the Kamen Rider Club's confirmation of the Pegasus Zodiarts's Switcher before realizing he is late for class due to his watch not working, while displaying a wound to his side. Upon learning that Utsugi has took the day off, Gentaro goes to the kickboxing gym to try to talk her into getting rid the Zodiarts Switch. As she has no idea what he is talking about, but she is still hiding something, Utsugi tells Gentaro to meet her in the boxing ring. Coming out from a knockout during his attempt, Gentaro tells her that he will be her guidance counselor tomorrow. Meanwhile, having obtained one of her feathers with a time and place in her attempt to find out his identity, Kamen Rider Meteor battles the Virgo Zodiarts. The next day, Utsugi finds Fourze in her classroom to guide her, with Gentaro transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze because he is forced to take the Switch off her person. However, while Utsugi did had a switch on her, it wasn't a Zodiarts Switch: it was the fire alarm switch she broke off out of impulsive anger. Realizing he is wrong about her having a Zodiarts Switch, he apologizes of accusing her before finding a resignation letter that she could not send in time. After encouraging Utsugi to stay at AGHS to find her calling, he is called by the Kamen Rider Club to be told that Ryusei has uncovered the Pegasus Zodiarts's real Switcher: none other than Kijima. Found out, he revealing his reasons for framing Ms. Utsugi as she took his rakugo fan, Kijima uses the Zodiarts Switch in its Last One state as Kamen Rider Fourze battles him with Ryusei unable to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor, yet, as JK is tagging along. The Pegasus Zodiarts has the upper hand until Ms. Utsugi arrives to accept Kamen Rider Fourze's friendship while cheering him on to win, while advising him to use the Spike Switch in conjunction with the fighting moves she has taught him. After gaining the upper hand, Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Magnet States to finish the Pegasus Zodiarts off. The Virgo Zodiarts appears with Kijima's body when the Pegasus Zodiarts' body reforms and begans to change, and he evolves into the Cancer Zodiarts when Virgo threw Kijima's body at Pegasus. In the Rabbit Hatch, Ryusei is troubled by the Virgo Zodiarts deliberately cluing him in on Kijima during their fight, while Gentaro trains with Haruka in her new kickboxing club. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Claw, N Magnet **Cross - Beat, Stealth **Triangle - Water, Spike, Wheel **Square - Shield, Hammer, S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Magnet States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Man at Kick Boxing Gym: * Coach: * Comedy Club Member: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 50, . *The first two kanji in the episode title is a pun, as they are the kanji for "horse", the animal theme of the Pegasus Zodiarts, and "leg", which is what Haruka Utsugi's kickboxing is about. *First appearance of Cancer Zodiarts. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Mislead Course, True Self Dismissal, Swan Alliance and Hero's Desire. DSTD08716-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08716-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢馬・脚・一・蹴｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢馬・脚・一・蹴｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze